Low cost sensor devices (e.g., location monitors) can be deployed densely because they can be built at relatively cheap cost. These sensor devices typically will not have wired connections or interfaces to configure from. They have a wireless interface through which they can communicate to the wireless network. However, connecting to wireless network needs prior provisioning. Conventionally, sensor devices can only connect to the wireless network by being provisioned prior to their deployment.